creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AkiraWinged
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Footprint Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 20:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Tips Stories shouldn't have spaces at the start of paragraphs (as the cause formatting issues.) Additionally each paragraph needs a space in-between them or it bunches them all together. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 22:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Reupload This is the second time you've tried to re-upload your story. Therefore, I'm giving you a one day block from editing on the site. You should post your story here for review. After the issues are ironed out by the reviewers and you make the appropriate changes, you may repost it to the main site. Not before then though. Mystreve (talk) 13:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re No. I won't restore it. It's a giant wall of text. If you were such a great writer, you would've taken the time to make sure this was done beforehand. Separate it into paragraphs, then post it on the Writer's Workshop so we can take a look at it. That's your option right now. Mystreve (talk) 21:26, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Here is a link to your story http://tny.cz/0172e8fa. You indent, which isn't necessary. You also need to put spaces between paragraphs. When you do/don't (respectively) these two things, it comes out as a wall of text on the site. Fix these issues, and put the site on the Writer's Workshop as I said above. I'm through arguing about this. Any further protests from you will be ignored. :Mystreve (talk) 12:51, December 12, 2014 (UTC)